Dancing with the Devil
by Aquamarine Arrow
Summary: What if Lucy survived Acnologia's attack? What if she met Zeref? And what if she might be the only person that can kill him? But... what if they fell in love? Impossible right? Hah I think not this is my story, now do read it please darling! Zercy/Zerlu/Zelu
1. Meet Zack!

******Aquamarine Arrow**: Hey everyone! So I heard that Zerlu/Zercy is actually a thing? Well still a crackship but some people do dig it. I'm not completely sure myself, but I kinda like this plot idea so... Here you go!

Enjoy!

_**Aquamarine Arrow** does NOT own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Everyone was holding hands, including Lucy. Although she was absolutely terrified at first, she wasn't know. If they really were to die, she'd rather die with her nakama. The warmth of their hands, and the brave smile gracing their lips. This is Fairy Tail.

"_Mama... I'm coming_." Lucy thought, and closed her eyes to brace herself as Acnologia finally gave its ultimate attack.

"..."

"_What...?"_

There was no pain. She couldn't feel anything. Instead, the blonde was in some sort of container. It felt warm and familiar...

"Lucy, are you okay?"

It's Horologium!

"I-I'm fine. Are you okay?" Lucy asked, extremely worried for her spirit as she walked out.

It seems that Horologium was severely injured, scratches and bits of wood damaged. It brought the celestial mage to tears. Their suffering is her suffering after all.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I sensed danger impending, so I came right on time to protect you!"

And with that, the spirit faded away with a smile. Lucy looked around the rubble, only to see that her friends were gone. Her family...

"Minna?" Lucy whimpered softly. Her throat hurt, and she knelt down to sob. The cries were so quiet, yet painful. Like glass breaking in a stranded land. All alone. Lucy almost would rather she'd die, but she knew what everyone else would say. What Natsu would say.

"Hey Luce! You go on more adventures, I promise we'll catch up!"

Lucy's vision was blurry, a little swollen from crying so hard. Perfect, now she's delusional.

"B-but you promised we'd go together..."

Still, she knew that she couldn't stay in Tenroujima forever. Lucy had to go get help, or do _something_ useful. If the mage could survive being alone when she was running away from her father, then she should be able to figure something out.

"Of all people, I have to be the one that lives..." Lucy sighed, and walked away from the large crater.

Little did she know, the Fairy Tail mage will soon meet a wizard. A very powerful one at that.

~30 minutes later~

"Aghh! It's been forever! I need food and water..." Lucy loudly complained. She was completely out of magic, so she couldn't call for Virgo. Loke was resting too, so he can't come over either. When Lucy thought her luck couldn't get any worse, she heard a rustling noise. It came from the bush nearby.

"W-who is i-it?"

A raven haired young man, around her age, appeared. He didn't seem to be part of Fairy Tail, but to see another person brought a fresh set of tears to Lucy's chocolate brown eyes.

"Omigosh another person!" she squealed, and promptly jumped on the wizard to give him a hug.

At the sudden contact, Zeref stiffened. "S-Stay away from me you fool!"

Lucy was startled and walked away, "Ah sorry! It's just I've been wandering around here for a while... My friends were attacked by A-... Acnolo-... I mean, a dragon."

"Well I'm very sorry for that miss, however I must leave."

Zeref was about to run away before causing more harm when Lucy grabbed his wrist. This completely startled him, and Zeref expected that he'd end up losing control of his Dark Magic.

"P-please! Don't go. Can I stay with you? I'm begging you, I'll do anything!"

She was absolutely frightened at the idea of being alone once again, and her eyes were sincere. Dark black eyes met soft brown ones. Nothing was happening. No death wave.

"But I'll hurt you..."

Lucy smiled, despite the droplets of tears still upon her face, "You don't seem like a person that would hurt me though! I understand we only just met, but I trust you."

The words rang through Zeref's head. Trust... No one ever gave him trust in a very long time. It felt warm and fuzzy in his chest, something very unknown to him.

"I... rather like this feeling..." Zeref thought to himself.

"Alright. I suppose you may stay with me for now... However, I do need my own privacy though."

Lucy beamed brightly, like an angel, "I understand! Oh, my name's Lucy by the way."

"My name's Zack." Zeref smoothly lied. Chances are, she heard've him. Especially since she's a mage, as the dark wizard had already noticed her golden keys around her waist.

"So, Zack-san, is there a good place to rest? I think it might rain today." Lucy asked, looking up at the cloudy sky. She was right. It looks like there's a storm brewing up.

"Yes, come with me."

The two mages walked along the forest silently. Although Zeref could tell that Lucy was a bit nervous, she'd have to get used to it.

"So she's a Fairy Tail mage... I wonder if I can use her..." Zeref wondered, his eyes were turning crimson before he could realize he was plotting more evil plans.

He stopped in his tracks, "No! I mustn't hurt her! I've already destroyed so much innocence in this world..."

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, her head tilting. She was a little too close to Zeref's face for his taste, as he jumped back with a light blush on his face. Just being around the blonde seemed to affect him.

"N-nothing, Lucy-san." he stammered.

Lucy giggled, "You can just call me Lucy."

Zeref nodded, and continued their walk. After a couple of minutes, they finally arrived a formidable cave.

"Ah... If only there was a hotel... Master should've had one made." Lucy murmured, and entered the dark and damp area.

"Master?" Zeref inquired.

"Oh! I'm part of a guild called Fairy Tail. Our Master is Makarov." Lucy happily answered, even showing the pink insignia on her right hand.

Zeref held back a scowl, and returned a small smile. He won't let Lucy know who he is or his hatred for the guild. Lucy, on the other hand, had a look of shock on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"A-ah no nothing's wrong. It's just... You should smile a lot more often Zeref-san! Y-you super handsome." Lucy answered, and the clasped her mouth.

"Shoot I spoke too much!" Lucy thought to herself in alarm.

Zeref only chuckled and leaned close to touch the celestial mage's now blushing cheek,

"Why thank you. And do just call me Zack." he purred lowly, only making the blonde's face redden even more.

"O-Okay, Z-Zack."

Zeref stepped back, returning back from his devious side, "I shall go get some food and wood okay? Just stay here, and don't move."

Lucy nodded obediently, and Zeref walked away.

"What is wrong with me..." the wizard wondered aloud. He never ever seduced any woman before. No, most of them are too scared, quivering in fear at just the sound of his name.

Also, he hasn't killed anything alive in his surrounding. It was very odd, and just to test out, Zeref walked towards a pretty yellow buttercup and lightly touched it. The plant, upon contact, withered and died. This was no surprise, though it still disappointed him immensely.

"I have to die." Zeref was determined, "But Natsu wasn't able to get rid of me... So who shall now?"

It's been hundreds of years, and not a single wizard was able to even lay a finger on him. In a way, he was death itself. And it was torturing him.

"Lucy..."

That's when the idea hit him. When the wizard was with her, he couldn't kill anything. Now that she's so willing to stay with him, the mage may as well train her.

"I'll train her to kill."

This plan, was of course, quite evil. Though it's also for the benefit of the world and him. The sacrifice of her innocence shall be unfortunate, but perhaps Lucy will be able to kill him. Zeref picked a ripe juicy mango that was in reach. The golden hue of it soon faded away, and the fruit immediately dried.

Zeref sighed in annoyance, "I hope she likes dried mangos."

* * *

******Aquamarine Arrow**: XD Sorry I had to add the dried mango scene if though it ruined the whole 'intense' moment. And yeah I know my writing sucks, don't rub it in my face kay? I'll work on the next chapter, if you guys want it of course! I'll post the next one if I get... 5 reviews.

Until then, see you! :)

Like this? Review, follow, and/or favorite please! EVERY REVIEW SAVES A CRYING PANDA!

_Thank you~_


	2. Tough Decisions!

******Aquamarine Arrow**: Hallo everyone! So it's a short chapter for today (Sorry!) But things will certainly get much more interesting later on ;) Till then, ENJOY!~

_**Aquamarine Arrow** does NOT own Fairy Tail_

* * *

**Zeref's POV**

After a considerably long time of food searching, I finally gathered some 'mangoes' and sweet berries, that thankfully didn't shrivel and die along with all the plants I got close to.

"This will have to do..." I sighed as I walked back to the cave, my feet stepping onto the dry leaves on the forest floor with a crunch.

When I finally got to my destination, I stopped in my tracks. The normal open mouthed cave had a large wooden door! I'm quite sure that this is the place. What was going on? I stepped forward and knocked. This sure is odd. The door opened.

"Ah, welcome back!" Lucy greeted, her usual smile gracing her lips.

I walked in, "Hello. May I ask how-"

I stopped talking. The dirty cold place had also been transformed into something more elaborate... Like a hotel suite! There was a kitchen in the corner, two king sized beds to the opposite sides, and even a small door that most likely led to the bathroom! I was absolutely stunned.

Lucy blushed awkwardly, "Well... Virgo came in and was disapproved of this place so she... Made some minor changes."

Minor? Well the blonde mage was nervously laughing, quite embarrassed. I suppose the frown of my face appeared again. It's been a hundred year habit of mine.

"Your spirits are amazing." I finally complimented. And I do mean it. Any spirit that cares about their master this much is shocking. I've heard of the spirit Virgo too. Extremely loyal and will do anything for her master. However, the spirit Virgo is not known to go into such lengths to please her master before.

"Yeah... They really are the greatest." Lucy softly said. She had a gentle smile upon her face. It looked so familiar. Like... _her_.

It's clear that this celestial mage has a great love for her spirits. I felt myself plotting again. Perhaps I can use this information to my advantage...

"May I ask a question?" I asked politely.

Lucy nodded happily, "Sure!"

"Would you like to train with me?"

As expected, the blonde mage was surprised. I suppose she didn't know that I was a wizard. If only she knew.

"T-that be wonderful, but I don't want to take advantage of you."

I laughed, "No no, you're not taking advantage of me. Think of it as me repaying you for creating such a lovely shelter."

At that, Lucy tilted her head, considering about my offer. Oh she's so easy to manipulate, I wonder if all Fairies are so naïve. I suppose a lot are, though this particular girl is the most trusting one. She's simply dancing to my tune in the palms of my hand.

"Okay then!"

I smiled, "Well, I brought some food. Sorry it isn't much... I couldn't find anything else."

"Oh don't worry, Virgo also brought plenty of food! I'm sorry for having you go out there on your own."

The blonde soon rushed off to the kitchen, her locks of blonde hair waving, while I followed. There's even a lovely kitchen table! I could smell the dinner wafting through the air, making even me hungry! My stomach grumbled, much to my dismay.

"Hungry?" Lucy giggled, in which I unconsciously blushed.

"Y-yeah."

The celestial mage soon placed plates of scrumptious looking dishes in front of me, and motioned me to sit down.

"C'mon now, you look like you could eat a wyvern!"

I chuckled at the statement, "Aren't you hungry?"

Lucy's eyes flickered. I nearly forgot, she's obviously still sad. Her eyes are still a bit puffy, but I knew she was too kindhearted to simply break out into sobs in front of me.

"I ate before you came."

Liar. She was averting her eyes. I admit that this Fairy is a considerably strong one, however acting tough is something she is not good at. I stood back up, and did something that even surprised me. I hugged her.

"You're lying."

Just two words. It took two words, and the spell that kept her from crying was broke. Her hands held onto me, head snuggling my chest. I felt empathetic to the girl. After all, I've lost so many friends whom we once laughed together that I stopped trying talking to others. Well, even if I wanted to make friends now, I'd end up murdering them. Except for this mage right here. I cannot kill her, and I shall not.

"Z-zack?"

I looked at Lucy, her chocolate brown eyes looked so broken... Alive, but a piece of her is probably gone. I felt a sharp familiar pain throbbing in my heart. Sadness... Yes, I'm very familiar with that emotion.

"Yes?"

"Can... I live here?"

I was shocked. This is definitely unexpected, though it doesn't affect my plan that much. No, this is actually even better. Now I have more than enough time to train her. I'm very pleased.

"Yes, I'd love for you to stay here. But why?"

"I... Don't want to go back. I lost a huge part of my nakama. My family. I don't think I can face anyone I know of, if I return. I hope I'm not bothering you."

I gave a affectionate (and genuine) smile, "You're not bothering me. I'm actually very happy that you are willing to stay!"

Lucy blushed, her cheeks were rosy. I realized what I said, and actually meant it. This Fairy, somehow brought joy with her to me. While I'm alive, I suppose I shall enjoy it... Our faces were close... So close that I could feel her warm breath. She smells like sweet pomegranate. The warm and fuzzy feeling is back, at the pit of my stomach and making my not think straight. I somehow enjoy this odd sensation though. However, Lucy yelped and jumped back. I found myself a little disgruntled.

"A-Ah sorry Z-zack! I think I-I'll just go t-take a shower. Enjoy your dinner!"

And with that, Lucy scurried off. Her face was almost as red as a tomato. Oh, speaking of tomatoes... The pasta is probably already cooled off. I sat back down, and wolfed down the scrumptious food in front of me.

"Mmmm... Delicious." I thought, wiping my mouth.

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

Once I was done, I stood back up and walked to the bed that seemed to be mine (since the other bed is pink). My bed, on the other hand, is black and white, and looked very comfortable. I promptly fell face down on the silky sheets. The pillows were just right! Soft and full of fluff. I heard a light giggle, and I quickly sat up alarmed. No one should witness The Black Wizard cuddling a mere pillow!

"Ah, sorry Zack! It's just you look so adorable." Lucy smiled, freshly out of her shower. She had a towel over her, though still I can't help but blush madly.

"O-oh. T-thank you? I uhmm... This is really comfortable." I stammered.

"Fool! When did I ever start to stutter?" I scolded myself. No I shall not become tempted by a Fairy!

"Yeah, it sure is! Well, I'll just get changed. The bathroom is free now if you'd like to use it."

"Thank you."

I hurriedly walked to the bathroom. The space is considerably large. I looked at the mirror, and decided to splash some cold water onto myself. The contact of the icy cold aqua nearly made me wince. At least now I'm awake.

Looking back at the mirror, I see myself. Still dark eyes. Not crimson.

I sighed in relief, "Tomorrow, the plan shall be initiated. And I intend to train the most powerful mage every seen, since the birth of... Zeref."

Just saying this, quietly aloud, helped me calm a bit. If I can create demons with just the snap of my fingers, then I will certainly be able to train a virtuous Fairy into a killing machine for the devil.

* * *

******Aquamarine Arrow**: Muahhahahahhaha, yes little Zeref is falling into loveee :D Unfortunately he does not realize it, and his evil side always keeps him in check. Oh well. Oh and who is '_her'_ ? Weeelll... You'll have to find out later :) Aqua arrow, over and out!

_Review if you enjoyed this! Every review saves a sad puppy!_


End file.
